rnefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Master Rules
Starting A Game Starting a game in Realms And Empires requires the following: * A Map, preferably hex graphed * Color-coded Map tokens, these will mark cities and territories * Player and army tokens (optional) * D20 * D100 * D6 * D8 * D10 * Stack of index cards As the GM, you will need to create tension and foster collaboration among the players. Give your players a chance to build their empire before you send an army in to crush their new king! One way to build interactions in the game is by adding larger empires for your players to trade, ally and war with. Another is to place strategic resources throughout the map, forcing your player's fiefdoms to battle for control. Ultimately, its up to you. A story is always welcome, but not necessary. Losing And Winning As the GM, you set up victory conditions. You don't have to divulge them right away, however, it will depend on the game style. Some ideas for victory are defeating the other players in conquest, defeating GM-controlled empires, find a ruin or treasured item, or be the first to discovery a technology. A player loses whenever their ruling character dies and has no heirs. The player's capitol may be occupied and still come back to win the game. Terrain Tiles Your map should consist of different terrains. Each will affect players, trade routes, and armies. Water Water tiles require ships or ability to move on top of the water. Movement by armies is decreased to 0 in water. Grassland Any grassland tile can be moved on top of without penalty. In addition, you can build a farm or pasture to produce additional food. Swamp Swamps are difficult terrain to move on, anything moving across these tiles decreases moving speed to 1. Desert Deserts are difficult terrain to traverse when walking. Unless mounted, movement is reduced to 1 and can damage an army or player. River Rivers are excellent locations to build cities. Settlers can build towns on river tiles. Rivers also allow you to build docks. Coastal Coasts can be near fresh or salt water. Settlers can build towns on coasts. Coasts also allow you to build docks. Mountains Mountains are impassible terrain for armies and players. Placing Cities You will need different color tokens to show the different cities and denote who controls which piece. You may also create your own flag for your empire, if you wish. As GM, you will need to place the cities on the map. Players should not have control over the placement of their own first village. You will also build you first empires here, if you choose to. Keep in mind the player's starting locations and nearby resources. Withholding resources from one player will give them a serious disadvantage! Resources As GM, you will want to create a map or tokens to show where resources are located. You can also provide resources to players without a location on the map, if you wish. Wood Wood is used to construct buildings and weapons. Iron Iron is used to construct buildings and weapons. Wheat Requires a farm on grassland and workers. Livestock Requires a pasture on grassland and workers. Horses Wild, untamed horses on the map. Can be contained in stables. Used to create traders and cavalry. Gold Can be mined for wealth. Requires workers. Silver Can be mined for wealth. Requires workers. Gems Can be mined for wealth. Requires workers. Stone Can be mined for construction products. Used to create buildings. Events Events are what make Realms And Empires interesting. And as the GM, its up to you to distribute and possibly, create these events. Its advised that you write the event down on an index card and give to your players, although you may just tell them verbally. Events can be natural disasters, food surpluses, assassination attempts, barbarian invasions, finding magic runes and so on. Events can be positive or negative or both. As GM, have your events prepped when each season changes. You may even want to prepare your events ahead of time.